stories_of_stevelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Wherevah
Wherevah is a constitutional monarchy somewhere in Europe. It is an infertile country poor in natural resources, with an unstable government and an economy wrecked by an everlasting war with neighboring republic-at-the-moment of Placenamia. History According to the Fred Tales, the nation was founded circa 900 by king Fred I. Scholars differ as to the legitimacy of the 14th-century Text, but king Fred’s supposed three-meter-height and ability to control the weather has been confirmed by a study by Cattleford University. The Wherevan parliament was founded in 1848 after a revolution in Wherevah known as “the Wherevan Revolution of 1848”, so called because it was Wherevan revolution occurring in 1848.“The 1848 Revolution In Wherevah” by Dr. Who of Cattleford University Flag symbolism The blue represents freedom and the yellow represents a spilled bucket of yellow paint. It was established as the# 1.used, especially before a noun, with a specifying or particularizing effect, as opposed to the indefinite or generalizing force of the indefinite article a or an. # “the book you gave me“; “Come into the house.” 2.used to mark a proper noun, natural phenomenon, ship, building, time, pointof the compass, branch of endeavor, or field of study as something well-known or unique. # ”the sun”; “the Alps”; “the Queen Elizabeth”; “the past”; “the West.” 3.used with or as part of a title. # “the Duke of Wellington”; ”the Reverend John Smith.” national flag of Wherevah in 1848 after the Wherevan revolution of 1848. It was painted by Claude Moore-Moneyt. Physical geography Wherevah is a marshy, infertile country, with a large lake between it and Placenamia. In the eastern provinces there is a mountain created by the infinite power of Plot. The river Onlineshopping marking much of the border between it and Placenamia (per the Treaty of 1982) carved out the Satisfactory Canyon, a popular spot for visitors (to the extent that they are any visitors to this place). Political Geography The capital city of Chaostria is located in the Northern South of the country. It is divided into twelve Parts, Chaostria being the Thirteenth. It owns two exclaves, one in Rome, and the other consisting of all the land covered by a particular goose in Lower Upperford (the latter an unexpected quirk of the Royal Succession Paper of 1826). Sights of interest may include Capital Square, Royal Palace, Capital Harbour, Mt. Ross Stadium, the old Railway Statuon (designed by Andrew Lloyd Webber), The King Fred War Memorial Museum, King Fred Landfill (formerly King Fred Canyon), and The Uggenheim Museum. Demographics The country is very heavily represented by the demographic of Wherevans, with a large population of Political Correctness-induced minority citizens. International relations The nation is at war with Steveland and neighboring Placenamia (along with a succession dispute involving a Danish princess), while it has friendly relations with Utâmčk and The United Kingdom, with embasssies in 32 countries, none of which are Senegal. It’s greatest ally is probably the middle eastern sultanate of Laphabbel Arabia, with which it made an oil-for-armaments deal in 1951. References list